


Helplessly attracted

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic (sort of) of Hopelessly Addicted by the Corrs .</p>
<p>“Come here” She said to Emma’s figure, her lips quivering in that same strength that the younger woman had been given to her even before she realized it. “Come home Emma”</p>
<p>(Although what it can actually looks like the story is just a big ball of fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helplessly attracted

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So, I’m going to be sincere, this story was going to be a bunch of different drabbles that somehow I was going to rewrite them together in some kind of story but when I was doing that I remembered another story that I actually didn’t post that was called “Was I so blind?” that featured the same idea that I wanted to show in the drabbles so I just mashed up the two ideas together. That’s why it’s not exactly a song fic but it was actually written with that idea (more or less) (Also I was asked to write some fluff for these two so yep, here it is)

_Song: Hopelessly Addicted by the Corrs_

_Opened my eyes today_

_And I knew there's something different_

_Saw you in a brand new way_

_Like the clouds had somehow lifted_

_And if yesterday I heard_

_Myself saying these words_

_I would swear it was a lie_

When she saw the green eyes of Emma Regina smiled, a shy smile that she fought to make it disappear as well as she tried to conceal the feelings that were filling her like gas in a bottle of those drinks that Henry loved to drink when he thought that she wasn’t watching.

The moment lasted a millisecond but it was enough, the lingering taste of something different made Regina’s eyes water and her entire being grow as if something was inside of her, something so strong, so powerful that she couldn’t contain it anymore. Like the tide it washed every misconception that Regina had tried to tell herself.

Emma was alive, and as she exited that car, the beast now dead, Regina could actually feel that connection that she had already felt with the woman, a sudden new light bathing everything as if she was finally free to experiment what that truly meant. Even if it was only for her.

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t known what that feeling was, it wasn’t as if she already knew what Emma Swan could make her feel. It was the fact that finally her brain was letting her feel that way without anything else than that. Regina’s sighed as Emma closed their distance in a few quick steps and she couldn’t resist patting the blonde’s arm for a second, the touch electrifying her entire being as Emma looked at her, those big, incredible eyes making her feeling powerful in a way that she didn’t recall feeling before.

In that moment, even if she wasn’t going to tell Snow, she knew why Love was the biggest magic of all.

* * *

 

_I'll make a wish this day_

_And I'll send it to the heavens_

_That we will always stay_

_Entwined like this forever_

 

When she heard Emma’s vehement words about how she was going to be next to her no matter what happened the fire grew once again, leaving her breathless of how much those words could her actually made not alive, but invincible, the trust that Emma put in her was intoxicating as much as the blonde’s desire of protecting her.

She managed to hide her smile but she saw the flickering light on Emma’s eyes, the soft movement on the blonde’s lips as her cheeks reddened slightly, her verdant eyes looking shyly at the other side for a second as Regina could feel Snow’s stare at both of them. Suspiciously narrowing her own eyes as Regina tried, and failed, to keep her own feelings at bay.

She was so close to what Emma was saying her without uttering a word that she could almost touch it and, for a second, she forgot who she was, where she were, what had been her history because in that movement everything that mattered was Emma’s shy gesture and never-ending trust.

“I know that you can do this” Emma said, her eyes gentle and sweet as her father and the pirate looked at each other slightly lost “But I’m not going to turn my back at you”

And with that Regina nodded, too caught up on what Emma was implying that she didn’t see how Emma’s right hand moved, as if she was trying to grab her own for a second. The moment passed when Snow coughed and Regina found herself tingling as Emma’s last words resonated through her, a wisp of hope and strength growing inside of her.

* * *

 

_And though the world may change_

_Coz nothing stays the same_

_I know we will survive_

When every inferno broke loose Regina was kind of expecting it already, everything had been too light for her those last weeks and she was already starting to expect the other shoe to drop in whatever form it was needed this time.

So when she saw how Emma’s beautiful soul was stripped down of her body and the gentle open eyes of the blonde lacked the emotional warmth that Regina had learnt to see in them she already was prepared for that.

What she couldn’t have prevented was the sudden strength for fighting against that, something that had only felt with Daniel and Henry, the need, the craving, the irrational believe that she still needed to do something because she still could do something.

So when Emma finally looked at her with those verdant eyes, hate and dark magic filling them Regina raised her hand and approached the blonde without magic, without any spell because when it had been the other way around Emma had trusted her enough to actually see her like she was.

And that was one of those things that had made Regina fall in love with her.

So even if the world was crumbling under her feet and terror was going to be one of the last things she was going to feel she already knew that she was stronger than this, that they were stronger than this. Because Emma had taught her that maybe she could be strong, but what they could do together was something that no one could actually match.

“Come here” She said to Emma’s figure, her lips quivering in that same strength that the younger woman had been given to her even before she realized it. “Come home Emma”

* * *

 

_And now I'm_

_Hopelessly addicted_

_Helplessly attracted_

_Chemically reacted_

_I was loving you all the time_

_Hopelessly addicted_

_Helplessly attracted_

_Chemically reacted_

_Naturally we acted_

And when Regina finally opened her eyes to the morning sun with Emma sleeping peacefully at her side she found herself bathed on light. Light that bubbled inside of her making her laugh because it had been months since the last crisis had happened and Emma had finally managed a night without nightmares and they were strong enough to actually defeat everything.

And when Emma woke up because of Regina’s trembling shoulders the brunette just laughed and kissed the blonde’s face until her lips touched Emma’s thinner ones, the younger woman’s own smile clashing against her own, breaking the kiss as they moved under the soft rays of sun, their limbs tangling with the covers as they tried to win the upper hand, soft fire warming their chests without any care in the world.


End file.
